Someday Is Now
by Annie Targaryen
Summary: Clexa Fic post 3x07. AU/canon divergent fic. Lexa is alive! What would happen if Lexa survived being shot by Titus? How would her relationship with Clarke go on? Would they achieve peace for both their people? Maybe someday...well, someday is now. My fic is (hopefully) better than my summary.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Like many of you reading this fic, I am still heartbroken over Lexa's death. This is my attempt at making it right. It's been a while since I've written fic and I never finished one but I'm sure I will this time. I love Lexa/Clexa too much not to. I'm also not the best writer but I hope you enjoy this anyway. I'm no longer watching the show and so this fic will be very AU/canon divergent. Pretty much nothing including and after Lexa's death will be canon. This is my first Clexa fic so I hope I can get their voices right._

"I don't want the next commander," Clarke says, as tears begin to fall down her face. "I want you."

Lexa manages a small, weak smile. She's becoming weak quickly. Clarke needs to save her. She can't lose someone else she cares about. Someone else she loves. She's saved so many people from worse fates. Jasper, Finn, Lincoln. Jasper…..something occurs to her. "Titus…." She turns to the man who's responsible for all this. But there is no anger in her eyes. Only desperation to save Lexa. "Do you know where to get that seaweed that saved Jasper when he was speared?"

Titus doesn't look up at Clarke, just continues arranging his tools. "I do, Wanheda. But it's no use. Em gonplei ste odon."

"Like hell it is. Go get it."

"It's no use, as I said. Em—"

Clarke somehow manages to hold the older man against the wall, adrenaline and anger aiding her. "Titus. Do as I say. Your people call me Wanheda for a reason. I've killed so many people. And I'd have no problem adding one more to the list."

Titus examines Clarke's face and nods. "Alright, Wanheda. But it may be too—"

"Go. Now. Run. If she dies, I will still blame you."

"Clarke, don't…." comes Lexa's weak voice from the bed.

Clarke moves toward the bed again, holding one of Lexa's hands in her own. "Shh, it's ok."

Clarke presses on the makeshift bandage that was covering Lexa's wound, hoping against hope that Titus would make it back in time. She can't think of the alternative. Can't imagine a life without Lexa's light.

"Clarke….I…"

"Shh….you should save your strength. You'll need it later."

Lexa looks at Clarke with a small sparkle in her eyes. "Ai gonplei—"

"Like hell it is," Clarke replies fiercely. "I won't let you go so easily."

An eternity seems to pass before Titus bursts into the room, familiar looking seaweed in his hands. He's accompanied by an unfamiliar man. Clarke takes the seaweed and presses it onto Lexa's wound. The effect is almost immediate. The seaweed starts soaking up the blood. Clarke smiles in relief and Lexa smiles back. She's still weak, but there's more light in her eyes.

"Who's this?" Clarke gestures at the man Titus had brought with him.

"Our healer. He can take over now."

Clarke resists the urge to yell at Titus about not bringing this healer sooner. She simply nods in gratitude and turns to the healer.

"Na sis yu au os?"

The healer examines Clarke's face for a moment and after a moment says, "Sha"

"Mochof," Clarke says with a smile.

Clarke and the healer have done all they could. Lexa is resting and Clarke is sitting by her bedside, half waiting for her to wake up and half ready to summon the healer again if there's any sign that Lexa is getting worse.

A noise breaks the silence and the door opens. Octavia comes in and says: "Clarke, I heard that Lexa—"

"Shh, Octavia. She's sleeping." Clarke whispers, glaring at Octavia.

"Is she going to be ok?" Octavia whispers back.

"I hope so."

"How'd she get hurt?"

"Titus. He was trying to shoot me and he got her instead."

"He was trying to SHOOT YOU?" Octavia yells.

"Octavia!" Clarke hisses.

"Right. Sorry," Octavia whispers. "So…do you think she's all healed?"

"I hope so. The healer and I did everything we could. I even managed to get the bullet out. So she should be ok as long as she doesn't start bleeding internally."

"Is there a chance of that?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe your mother could help."

"Too bad she's all the way in Arkadia."

"I could get her. All I need is a horse. I can get there and back in no time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Then go. Quickly. Come back as soon as possible."

"I will."

Octavia leaves the room, leaving Clarke to watch over Lexa. Clarke touches Lexa's hair and smiles as she watches her sleep.

"Yu gonplei nou ste odon."

 _Author's Note: Hey guys. Here we are at the end of the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Here are some Trigedasleng translations. My use of the language isn't perfect, I'm sure. I'm still learning. But anyway, here goes._

 _Em gonplei ste odon= Her fight is over_

 _Na sis yu au os= Can I help you?_

 _Sha= Yes_

 _Mochof=Thank you_

 _Yu gonplei nou ste odon_ = _Your fight is not over_

 _If you want to reach me elsewhere, my twitter is queenvives and my tumblr is herokara. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Like many of you reading this fic, I am still heartbroken over Lexa's death. This is my attempt at making it right. It's been a while since I've written fic and I never finished one but I'm sure I will this time. I love Lexa/Clexa too much not to. I'm also not the best writer but I hope you enjoy this anyway. I'm no longer watching the show and so this fic will be very AU/canon divergent. Pretty much nothing including and after Lexa's death will be canon. This is my first Clexa fic so I hope I can get their voices right._

Clarke opens her eyes to find her face on Lexa's body. Her mind goes back to what had led her there. Titus….Lexa. She bolts upright and examines Lexa's face only to see that she is awake and smiling.

"Lexa." Clarke's voice is full of relief.

"I am alright, Clarke. Thanks to you and Jak….though I admit to not being conscious for much of what the two of you did to save me, I am grateful for it nevertheless."

"Of course, Lexa. Your people love you. I…." Clarke sighs. She wants to say those words. The urge to say them is rising up within her in an unstoppable wave of emotion. Yet she can't. The two of them still have so much to do. So much they owe to their people. Love may not be weakness but it is not exactly something that can easily go on in a time of war and turmoil.

Lexa smiles. Her smile is full of understanding. And no doubt she does understand. She is a leader just like Clarke is. In fact, she's been a leader for longer than Clarke has. And Clarke cannot help but admire her leadership skills as much as she admires her huge heart. "I love my people as well. I only want what's best for them. Though I fear not all of them agree that peace is best."

Clarke can only imagine how hard it must be for Lexa. Choosing peace over war is changing decades worth of tradition. Tradition that had, in many of Lexa's people's view, always served them well. When Clarke had led her people on the ground, she was only changing the traditions of the Ark. Traditions that had failed the 100 and led to their own imprisonment and occasionally the death or mistreatment of their family members. It had been far easier than she imagines it is for Lexa.

"Let's not talk about that, now." Clarke says with a smile as she puts her hand on Lexa's. "It's best to talk about lighter subjects after suffering a near death experience."

Lexa smiles again, wider than before. "Is that your professional medical opinion, Clarke?"

Clarke laughs. She's glad to see Lexa teasing her. That must mean she's feeling better. "Well, I'm not—"

The door bursts open and Octavia enters with Abby behind her. Clarke stands up and runs to her mother, giving her a tight hug. "Thank you for coming."

Abby hugs her daughter just as tightly, briefly touching her hair before pulling away. "I heard that Commander Lexa is injured. And that she could use my help. I….I'll do all I can of course but—"

A sound comes from Lexa's bed. One Clarke had never heard before. It's beautiful and happy and….wait…is it…? Is Lexa _laughing_? Clarke had never heard Lexa laugh before but she looks at her and sure enough she is. The Commander of the 12—13?—clans is laughing. "Thank you, Abby Kom Skaikru. I appreciate your help, though I am feeling a lot better now. Clarke and one of my healers did very well in helping me."

Abby's face is shocked, most likely at not only hearing the Commander laugh but at hearing her talk to her directly. "Oh…well….I'm glad you're feeling better, Commander. I would like to look at you, though. If that would be alright. Just to make sure everything's fine."

"Of course." Lexa replies with a nod. "I would not have you come all the way from Arcadia for nothing. Though of course I am sure you are glad to see your daughter again."

"Uh…yes, definitely." Abby seems to be slightly uncomfortable having such a casual conversation with the Commander. "Clarke, Octavia…" She turns to the two girls, feeling much more comfortable now. "You two girls should go rest. Octavia spent half the night riding to Arkadia and half the morning bringing me here. And Clarke, you look like you barely slept."

It's true. Clarke had barely slept. She had tried to stay awake to make sure that Lexa was alright but had ended up falling asleep anyway. "But, Mom I could help you—"

"Uh, uh. As your mother and as a doctor, I must insist you get some sleep."

Clarke is about to object but knows her mother can be just as stubborn as she is. "Fine. Take care of her."

Abby looks surprised, most likely at the fierceness in her daughter's voice. Yet she nods and says: "I will. Go rest, Clarke. And you too Octavia."

Clarke hugs her mother again and then walks towards Lexa. She hugs her as well and is surprised to find that Lexa hugs her back. She breaks away a moment later and wags her finger at Lexa the way her mother always had when Clarke was in trouble as a kid. "Listen to my mother."

Lexa smiles. "I will, Clarke. And you should too. Go rest."

Clarke nods and walks out of the room, Octavia behind her.

Clarke and Octavia are in Clarke's room in Polis. Another bed has been brought in for Octavia to sleep on, as well as extra clothes for her. News of the commander's injury has spread. Clarke herself has been asked questions about it but she hasn't known what to say except that it was an accident and that Lexa is healing but needs some privacy. Octavia had been silent for a while but now that the servants had left, she's back to peppering Clarke with questions as she had all the way from Lexa's room to Clarke's—though admittedly the walk isn't too far, yet Octavia's constant interrogation had made it seem like an eternity.

"—And I still don't understand how you could hug her like that. Or why she'd even let you. And—"

"I thought we were supposed to be resting."

"I can't rest now. Not until I get some answers."

Clarke frowns and her eyebrows furrow. She trusts Octavia, she really does, yet she isn't sure if she can tell her about her and Lexa. She isn't sure if she could explain her and Lexa to anyone else. Their relationship is so complex and much of it is an unspoken understanding between them that goes beyond mere words.

Octavia, of course, refuses to give up.

"Seriously, Clarke. What the hell is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

Clarke asks, deciding to play dumb for the moment.

Octavia looks at her like she had suddenly grown an extra head.  
"What do I mean? What do I _mean_? Have you not been listening to a word I've been saying?"

"No, I've been listening, Octavia. I just…don't know what you want from me." Clarke sighs and rubs her head as if it hurts. And it just might start to if Octavia keeps stressing her out like this.

"Answers. The truth."

"I don't want to lie to you, Octavia, I just….I don't know if I can tell you."

"Why not? Don't you trust me?"

"I do….really. But it's hard to explain."  
"Try me."

Clarke sighs. She supposes she can explain to the best of her ability while still keeping some things private.

"Ok. What do you want to know first?"

"How could you even forgive her after Mount Weather?"

"She's done a lot to make up for it. It may not look that way but just letting us into the Coalition is a lot. And privately, she's done and said so many things that I just….can't be mad at her for it any more. That, and I would've done the same to save my people."  
"No you wouldn't. You wouldn't have sold out your allies."  
"We had allies in Mount Weather too, Octavia. Good people like Maya who helped us. And I didn't just _sell them out_. I _killed_ them. And I hated myself for it but it was the only way I saw at the time and I would do it again if I had to. To save my people."

"I guess….But how do you know there wasn't another way? And I mean why couldn't Lexa just have killed whoever offered her the deal and kept fighting with you and everyone else?"

"You weren't in that part of the battle. It….wasn't going well. For Lexa's people especially. I can't blame her for wanting to save them."

Octavia looks thoughtful for a moment. "I guess I can't blame her for that either. I guess she's not so bad. Maybe. But I don't get how the coalition thing is a big deal. I mean we're not the ones who sold her out. Even if she did it for an understandable reason."

"It's a big deal because it means that something like what happened at Mount Weather would never happen again. If we're her people then she would have to save us too."

"That makes sense. But I also think she just did it to look good. I mean, having the famous Wanheda bow to her and all."  
"I didn't have to. It was my choice."

"Really? Like she would've just let you go." Octavia looks skeptical.

"She would have. She was. She was going to bring me to Mom and let me go back to Arkadia. It was my choice to bow. It was my choice to stay in Polis. I did it not because Lexa forced me to, but because it was what I believed was best for my people."

"Wait so you really didn't feel forced into it at all?"  
"No. Not at all."  
"That's ok, then. I'm still not seeing what we've gotten out of it though. Things are still pretty sucky."

Clarke laughs. "I agree with you there. But Lexa killed Nia and was bringing her body to Arkadia. She was going to let us decide what happened to her body in return for her crimes against us instead of allowing her people to exact justice against Nia for her crimes against them. That's pretty big, don't you think?"

"Well when you put it that way, yeah. But after that…there's been nothing, right?"

"That's not Lexa's fault, though. If anything it's our fault for letting idiots like Pike and…" Clarke trails off. She doesn't think it'll help her case if she insults Octavia's brother, even if it's the truth.

"And my brother. You can say it. He may be my brother but I still know he's being an idiot lately."

"Yeah….I don't know what's gotten into him."

"Me neither." Octavia frowns. "I guess I can't blame Lexa for being mad at us since I'm mad at my brother for the same reasons."

"I'm glad you can understand where she's coming from."

Octavia nods. "I still don't understand one thing, though."  
"What?"

"The hug. Why would the Commander even let you hug her?"  
"Well, that's a bit hard to explain."  
"Try me."

"Well, do you remember—"

A servant walks into the room and bows. "Wanheda, Octavia Kom Skaikru. Wanheda, Heda ste as yu op."

"Mochof. Ai na gyon op der nau."

The servant bows again and leaves. Clarke looks at Octavia with a frown but Octavia makes a gesture with her hands and says: "Go. You can finish answering my questions later."

Clarke smiles a grateful smile at Octavia and then leaves the room, heading to Lexa's room.

 _Author's Note: Hey guys. It's the end of the second chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Sorry there wasn't loads of Clexa. There will be in the next chapter, I promise. Here are some Trigedasleng translations. My use of the language isn't perfect, I'm sure. I'm still learning. Anyway, here goes._

 _Wanheda, Heda ste as yu op= Wanheda, the Commander is asking for you._

 _Mochof. Ai na gyon op der nau.= Thank you. I will go there now._

 _If you want to reach me elsewhere, my twitter is bivanessaives & my tumblr is bisexualvanessaives. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
